The Middle of Middle
by Mi'era Az'ule
Summary: They defeated Naraku and the well sealed. End of story. Or so Kagome thought. Now, with the incarnates' training reaching dangerous heights, Kagome must vist a part of her past that she thought was sealed away forever. Sequel to TEIJAB
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey all, It is moi with a new story! I have some stuff written down, but I would love to hear what you have to sya about this! PM me or leave a Review, they're one and the same to me. Good Reading!**_

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to ms. Rowling or Takahashi-sensei! Only the plot bunnies that hop out of the pages. **

Prologue

Scene starts out panning across what looks to be a library. A young lady appears from between two stacks of precariously placed books.

Oh, are you here? Well, I do suppose that I own you an explanation. My name is Kyla. I suppose that you would call me a librarian, but I do so much more then file stories and shelve books. I make sure that certain ones are kept on the shelves so that they can be re-used in people's lives. Look, there's one of the classics coming to a close.

_She points to a screen that shows a glass slipper being placed on a maiden's foot and throwing her arms around the neck of a handsome young man._

Ah, Cinderella. That time, it happened in one of the archaic realms, but it has always been one of my favorites. What? _Kyla lifts her head as if she is listening to a question of an unseen spectator._

Well, yes I suppose that you could say that I am a fairy godmother, but more accurately, I am _the_ Fairy Godmother. The Big Man, head honcho, gang boss, whatever floats your boat, but I am the original. I have an entire network of lesser godmothers helping me with the majority of the stories, but there is the occasional story that needs the touch of the original Godmother._Kyla turns and sits in a fluffy armchair. A book floats off the nearby table and flips open to the middle of the book. It shows a raven-haired young woman with a feathery tail and fawn colored dog-ears scaling up an earthen wall. A bow and quiver lay across her back and a sheathed katana dangles at her side._

Again with her? Oh, I'm sorry my dears. This is Higurashi Kagome, one of my more precocious charges. She was part of what We titled the Feudal Fairy Tale. She was taken back to her world in order to finally defeat the evil that she had been battling, but she has her work cut out for her. She is one of those who need my attention every now and again. We are old friends, and so I help her whenever she gets into a tight spot. She wrote her own story, and so that is another reason I keep a close eye on her. _Kyla grabs the book and flips through the back half of the book._

See what I mean? She took what was supposed to be a normal Feudal story, changes it by dragging a hanyou, a taijiya, a demon each of inu, neko and kitsune varieties, and a lecherous monk into it, and then she manages to pull the British kids, who, by the way, have their own set of Western stories into an Eastern myth! Ach, no matter; it is likely for the best. _In an aside, _I knew there was a reason why she was my favorite. _The Story-Weaver gazes contentedly around the work area until a new book glides over and demands her attention. She gives the pages a cursory glance and then straightens up in shock._

Oh dear. _She sends an apologetic in our direction. _I am dreadfully sorry, but there seems to be a commotion in my American stories that is demanding my attention. If you'll excuse me, I need to step in. _Kyla settles back into the chair and starts to glow. A ghostly-golden form slips out of her body and then beckons to us. The scene closes onto the figure. _**I can guide you to her, if that is what you wish. **_The scene bobs up and down. _**Very well then. Follow. **_The glow shoots off and we follow it with little difficulty. Soon we come upon the scene that was in the book. A Raven-haired girl was trying to scale the side of an old, dry well. _

**This is where I leave. I hope that you have no trouble. **_And the glow zipped off back the way it had come. WE turned the screen to the girl on her way up the side of the well. _

**Well, how'd ya like it? I think this is different then what I've done before, and so it should look like that. Oh the italics are to be read like how it was in the beginning of the Disney movie Aladin. Anywho, I dont have anyone to thank this chappie, so leave me some reviews so that next time, there are some people's names here!**

_**Ciao~**_

**__****Miera**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello, I'm back with the Sequel to The End Is Just A Beginning, T-JAB for short. This picks up right where T-JAB left off, with Kagome jumping into the well, and well, you'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, so no asking. I just play in the sand, don't own the box. Enjoy the read!**

Chapter 1

I emerged out of the blue light to hear the sounds of a struggle going on. I groaned and then jumped up to the top of the well. I looked around and saw that there were what appeared to be villagers of the demon slayer variety who were fighting with my housemates. I narrowed my eyes and then dropped back down to the bottom of the well silently. I shucked the Wizarding robes in favor of donning my leather taijiya gear that Sango had gotten me before the last battle where we had killed Naraku. I jumped back up and landed on the wooden frame with a whistle in my mouth.

_**TWEET!**_

I blew on the whistle as hard as I could and then stood there while the slayers and my house recovered from the whistle. Then I jumped off the well. Someone had placed the well house over it already. I smiled inwardly and stalked down the small set of stairs that led to the ground. I walked through the battlefield and helped all of my people up, asking if they were okay. I got a nod and small smile and I nodded and moved on until I got to the last one of my people still dusting off; Harry.

"You alright?" I asked him in undertones. He nodded.

"Yeah, they just swarmed us soon as we came out of the well. It was humiliating, not being able to use the Tetsusaiga to protect the others." I nodded and noticed that there were now two black dog ears flattened to the top of his head. I chuckled and reached up to scratch them.

"Don't worry," I muttered. "It's probably overly anxious villagers who've had a recent influx of demon sightings and humans getting killed."

"Hn, still doesn't make me feel better." He growled angrily. The effect was ruined somewhat when he started a low, soft rumble.

I nodded again in sympathy and then I cupped my hands and did the Shikon Team's bird call for friend coming home, putting that extra trill on at the beginning and end that only I was capable of doing. Soon I heard the rustling of leaves in the Goshinboku and I looked up for the red haori the I knew he would be wearing. "C'mon out Inuyasha. I still don't bite." I was teasing him, and he and I both knew it. Another rustle of leaves and a hanyou with long silver hair and burn amber eyes dressed in a red haori and hakama was standing in the exact same spot that I had been sitting in only ten minutes ago.

"K-_Kagome?_ Is that really you?" He stood there with his mouth hanging open. I nodded and then saw a shadow passing by overhead. Seconds later, Kirara had landed and Miroku and Sango were jumping off of her, along with a third figure with a shock of bright ginger hair. I instinctively took a glance at Ron to make sure that I still had him, and that he hadn't gone running off. Nope, but then who was that?

"MAMA!" I instinctively put my arms out to catch the ginger blur that was coming for me. I hit the ground with a loud _huff_ as my kit burrowed into my shoulder. I saw that every single member of my house had their weapons out and were either pointing them at Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku, or they were pointed at my kit. I let out a growl and flattened my ears against my head.

"Stand down, House Akuma," I said getting back up without letting go of my kit. "These people mean us no harm."

"Are you sure of that Kagome?" Cedric growled, still facing the other three. "They don't smell right."

"Yes you idiot wolf, I'm sure." I sighed. "Cedric, stand down." My voice4 was firmer, leaving no room for hesitation. I glanced at the ball of fur that I was still holding. "Ship-dip, why are you still holding on to me?"

"Cause, I'm gonna have to change back to my older self then, and I just want you to hug me," came the muffled reply.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I could probably hug you better if you were your proper size. Not to mention that my pack is getting kind of antsy with you hanging onto me." That last part was a whisper. Shippo thought it over then jumped down from my arms and scampered a few feet away. He started growing but that was all I saw.

I was caught up into the largest group hug that I thought possible It started in stages though. Inuyasha was the first one to have his arms around me, and I hugged him back, holding tightly. "I was so afraid," I whispered, "that I wouldn't get to come back." Sango was there before Inu could answer me, and then Miroku was hugging both Sango and me, all while I was still hugging Inuyasha, and then Shippo was there to give us all the biggest hug of all. I was set down and reminded rather abruptly why we were here. "Um, guys, is there somewhere private that we can talk?" Miroku nodded.

"Yes you can come to our house. Is there any reason why?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've been given the task to train your next incarnations."

End Chapter 1

**Well, how'd ya like it? Do I need to add stuff in, take anyhting out, suggestions on how to make this story flow better, what? I would really like it if you would leave a review. Speaking of which, kudos, cookies and bonus points go to _Hanzo of the Salamander_ for being the first one to review! I'm touched that you think that this is awesome and unique Hanzo, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**__****Ciao~**

**__****Miera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again. Miera speaking. I'm bored, and so I've decided that I'm just going to post away. ALthough reviews are greatly appreciated, I've decided that I'm just going to post a chapter a week, starting after this, no matter how many reviews I get. Again, because I have no other reviwers, this chapter is dedicated to Hanzo of the Salamander. Hope his chapter is good to friend!**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own the works of either author. No sue me, no sue me!**

Chapter 2

Later it was nighttime and I had chivvied all of my charges to Sango and Miroku's house. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall glaring at me with his arms crossed. I was refusing to talk about what was going on until Sesshomaru and Rin were here. They were supposed to be here soon, but when I caught Blaise fiddling with the seal over his kazana I realized that waiting too long would be too detrimental.

"Okay, know what? Long story short, I have a butt load of incarnations in here, and I need you to help me train them. Miroku, is the kazana still gone?" I turned and pinned Miroku with my eyes.

He looked somewhat confused. "Yes Kagome, but why do you-"

I shoved Blaise's gauntleted hand under his nose.

"-Ask that," he finished weakly.

"Blaise is a direct descendent of yours, not to mention being your incarnation," I hissed. "The kazana opened up for the first time while we were watching Ginny practice with Hiraikotsu during our down time and it just burst open. Luckily he had enough common sense to keep it pointed away from others until I could jam the stupid thing onto his hand and get the prayer beads wrapped around it. Guys, this is the third scare that we've had in the last five months-"

"Wait a moment," Inuyasha interjected. "You've only been gone from here for _five months?_ Kagome, seventy-five _years _have passed. Why do you think we have such a large village?"

"Well then how come Sango and Miroku are still alive?" I was tired now, and could feel my youkai scrabbling to get out. _Patience, _I said. _You'll be allowed out soon. _

"This Sesshomaru has adopted them into his pack, thus extending their lives and allowing them to heal much faster then an ordinary human." I whirled around and glared at the taiyoukai of the West, the Inutaisho. "I _would _have extended the invitation to you if you had been here miko."

"Well, _excuse me_ for being called before the gods because of some damage that was done to the well before I fell through it! I was given the choice of forgetting about you lot completely or going to that school to get better control over my powers and meeting you eventually. What do you think my choice would be?"

My Akumas stared at me in shock. Finally Ron spoke up. "Did you really have to choose between your memories or a normal life Riidaa?" **(A.N. Riidaa=leader. I should probably have them calling Harry that when he…I'll just let you find that out yourselves.)**

I glanced at my friends and nodded. "Yeah, it was a pain in the butt too. And you know what else?" I resumed my rant at Sesshomaru. "I was changed into a fliggering inu-hanyou!"

Sesshomaru looked at me and then scoffed. "And where would your ears, claws, fangs and/or tail be?"

"Right here you baka." I let my hair out of the tightly pulled up bun I had it in, and I said the reversal spell to the long-lasting Polyjuice Potion that Professor Snape had made for me. Immediately my fawn ears were swiveling around taking in all of the new sounds, my eyes changed from the chocolate brown to an icy electric blue, my hair turned white, all except for the bangs which framed my face, and my claws automatically sharpened while my tail twitched, trying to get out of the snug leathers. I stood and asked Sango if I could use her room for a moment. I then went back and pulled my black Irish Setter-esque tail out of a slit that the headmaster had charmed there just for an event like this. I then swept out of the back room and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Happy now Inutaisho?" I hissed. "I have been trying to get this through your thick skull for the last ten minutes. Your incarnations are sitting _right there_ and you are standing there asking me where I've been-" I was cut off as Miroku let out a pained yelp and clenched his fist shut. I snapped out orders to my pack.

"Cho, get Miroku outside; Cedric, in my knapsack, you'll find an extra gauntlet and string of prayer beads get them to Miroku once he's outside. He knows what to do once he has them."

The two ookami nodded and then darted off to do what I had asked them to do. Sango was right beside Cho as she was helping Miroku outside. Their gazes met, Cho nodded in answer to an unasked question and then they went back to getting the houshi outside. Pansey was digging through Blaise's bags for the gauntlet, and tossed it to the Italian kid.

Blaise grabbed it and was offering the extra gauntlet that he'd taken from Pansey to Miroku. Miroku was just finishing throwing up from the pain as the kazana finished ripping open his palm for the second time in his life. "Crap, I'd forgotten how much that_ hurts_. I commend you kid," he said to Blaise. "This hurts like hell ,and you say that it was building up since puberty without actually showing any sign of it ripping open?"

Blaise nodded. "Well, kudos to you. I've gone through it twice now, but it didn't stop me from throwing up this time no?" Miroku looked around. "You might want to clear out the area for a ways. The first time I had the kazana and let it go, I nearly dragged my best friend into it before I could get the gauntlet back on."

I sent a warning call to my pack and they stopped whatever they were doing, moved back ten yards and then resumed their activities. I nodded and then turned to Blaise.

"You watch kiddo," I said. "Miroku is the only other person alive today who has gone through the kazana before, and it wasn't pretty when he unleashes it on our foes."

"Yeah, and Kagome?" Miroku called back over his shoulder.

"What houshi?"

He smirked at me. "It's always better to point it at the sky, where there isn't much for you to suck in, as opposed to the ground." He then pointed his fist up in the sky and opened it. I planted my feet on the ground and grabbed for Ron as he went flying towards the monk. The idiot had wandered too close to the vortex.

Miroku looked back and smirked again before shoving the gauntlet over his forearm and then wrapping the prayer beads over his palm in a more secure fashion. "And _that _dear Kagome-sama, is how one deals with the kazana." He walked back over to us yanking his staff out of the ground as he passed by it.

Miroku stopped beside me. "It's all in the facts. Now, Kagome-sama," he slung his arm around my waist. "How do you propose that we deal with this challenge of training our reincarnations?"

I grinned. "Actually Miroku, _we_ are going to do nothing. _I _am going to sit back and watch while _you_ teach the kiddies." I felt his hand inching towards my arse and decided to remind him of a lesson that he never seemed to learn.

"Oh Sango dear?"

"Yes Kags?"

"Do you mind if I use your husband as a punching bag? I promise that he'll come back with all of his important bits."

"Oh, yeah sure." I did an inner happy dance and then smiled sweetly at Miroku. "Oh houshi dearest?"

"Yeah Kagome?" He had no clue what was coming for him. Ah well, that's what seventy-five years of doing nothing but driving the occasional low-grade oni away from a small village does; it makes one complacent.

"Do you remember the first time that we met? What was the hypothesis that we came up with?"

He thought back all that time and I saw when he came to the right memory. "How bout we test my theory right now?"

I grinned and drew what looked like a smallish blade and watched Miroku's face as I said "Akuma no Tsubasa**(1)**!" My blade expanded until it was about the size of the transformed Tetsusaiga. I swung it over my shoulder and then smirked evilly. "You have until I get to one hundred. Start running." I watched as he started running. I examined my fingernails.

"One...two...skip a few... ninety-nine...one hundred!" And I charged after Miroku holding Tsubasa over my head. My friends from both eras sat on their butts and laughed at us.

End Chapter 2

**Translations**

**1:**Devil Wings. IDK, it just seemed appropriate at the time.

**Well, what do you think? I thought that it's good, but I have extreme author's bias. I can't know ow you like it unless you don't review. So please do! (Wow, I made a rhyme, i really shouldn't do that^_^) Please review. Oh I have only up to chapter 6 or 7 pre-written, so if you want more, you need to tell me what you want to see. Really!**

**Ciao~**

**__****Miera**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hello my friends. This is the Chapter Fairy speaking! Miera is being really slow to update, so I took it upon myself to make sure that you get your dose of Inu~HP-ness. This chapter sets up the getting the Feudal's (those from the Feudal Era) to interact with the Magical's (those from the Wizarding world.) Miera would like to thank Dean the Cuddly Fox and Hanzo of the Salamander for reviewing. Another person, who shall remain unnamed, brought up a good point in a PM that will be addressed at the bottom AN, so don't worry. **

**__****Miera does not own any of the recognizable characters. She only plays in her patch of the sandbox!**** Happy reading!**

Chapter 3

About an hour later I had the houshi pinned to the ground with Akuma no Tsubasa held at his throat. "Now, Miroku, just because your hand is cursed with the kazana again _does not _mean that it has the wandering curse on it. Especially around my girls, understand?"

He nodded once and then I push myself away from him and plopped down beside Sango. Soon enough my pack started drifting towards me. Cedric stayed standing leaning against a tree, as did Cho, but Harry was mad at me for some reason, and so he was in the highest tree around. Hermione sat close by me, but closer to Draco, and was just now leaning on him for support. It was rather cute, and reminded me of when Sesshomaru had started bringing Rin around with him. Pansey was over by Kaedae's hut making medications from the herbs that were here and then with the potions that I had them making while we had been at Hogwarts. Ron was over in a huddle with Shippo, the way their ginger hair caught the fire reminded me of the occasional visitors that we had to the Akuma common room, namely Fred and George Weasley. Neville Longbottom was also one of our few, regular visitors. I have my suspicions about that boy. Ahh, they brought back so many memories. Blaise was sitting by Ginny, and Ginny was sitting by Sango, and Sango was near Miroku, and I knew it has inevitable that things would happen-

"HENTAI!"

"PERVERT!"

**SMACK!**

I chuckled. "Just like old times."

"Hn, if you say so miko." Sesshomaru's voice drifted towards me. I glanced at him.

"Well, yes actually, it is very much like how things were before the stupid well sealed me off." I sighed and looked at the waning moon. "If only Kouga and Ayame were here, then I could actually get some stuff done."

"KAGOME!" My ears pricked and I jumped to my feet just in time to receive a huge hug from an over enthusiastic ookami youkai.

"Um, hi Kouga." I stood there stiffly while he hugged me like he had naught but six months ago. "Hi Ayame." I gave her the best wave that I could considering that my arms were pinned to my sides my the wolf.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Her eyes were a bright green, somewhat like Harry's.

"Could you help me?" I was talking about my wolfish predicament. She giggled and then leaned over to grab Kouga's tail. He let go of me with a yelp and I jumped away out of arm's reach.

"Ayameee," he whined. "Why did you do that? You know that it hurts."

Ayame glared at him. "And that's why I did it." She motioned towards me. "Poor Kagome was suffocating. And need I remind you that you have two pups waiting at home and a mate standing right here?" Her eyes narrowed threateningly.

"No!" He shouted. "I mean, no. I know very well that I have one of the sweetest ookami for a mate, and I wouldn't give her up for the world." He was sweating.

Harry snickered from the top of the Goshinboku. "Well, doesn't that sound familiar Ced? Saying anything to keep yourself from becoming a bloody pulp in the span of a few seconds."

Cedric was on his feet at the base of the Goshinboku in less then a second. "Ya want to take that back mutt-face?" His ookami side was becoming more prominent, oh yeah, I'd forgot to tell the Akuma that they were hanyou. At least, Cedric, Cho and Harry. I wasn't certain wjether Luna was a hanyou or if she was just Kirara's human form. So Cedric was getting nice electric blue markings along his cheekbones, a tail was there and a new tension rippled through his arms and legs that told me that he was trying desperately not to attack his friend.

Harry poked his head out of the uppermost layer of branches and shook his head. "Nah, 'sides, you know it's true that Cho's got you whipped like a puppy." He snickered and then pulled back down.

That was the last straw for Cedric. He shot up the Goshinboku with murder written on his face. The tree limbs shook for a minute, and then Harry burst out of that top layer of branches and leaves, Cedric hot on his tail. Harry was laughing so hard that his face was as red as the fire rat haori that he was wearing.

"Wassa matter fuzzy?" he called over his shoulder. "Not able to catch a measly inu-hanyou who runs about half as fast as you do? Not to mention that you are more proficient in hand-to-hand combat then I am. Me, who has this beat up sword that I can't fight worth _crap _with."

Cedric growled. "I swear Harry, that I _will _catch you for once and I will end your measly existence."

MY head came up at that. "Cedric," I called. "No dismemberment, injuries that would keep Harry out of play or death. We need him if we're gonna fight Voldie and put a complete stop to Naraku once and for all."

Cedric stopped on the far side of the fire as Harry darted through the center of the camp and stopped beside the horses. "Pant...pant...pant...but Kagome...pant...pant...you heard what he said...chough, chough..._wheeze_..."

I grinned. "Hey, I didn't say _nothing_ 'bout not roughing him up. Just make sure that he's still intact and mobile when you're done."

Cedric thought that over and a malicious grin came over his face. "Thanks Kaggie!" He shot over the fire to give me a light kiss and then was after Harry again. I laughed softly and then chuckled at the looks that were on Ayame and Kouga's faces.

"Those, my friends, were the incarnations of Kouga and Inuyasha from my time."

"_Incarnations! _Kagome, wha-...how-...WHO?" Kouga spluttered. I snickered and shook my head. Things were going to be difficult.

End Chapter 3

**A.N. I forgot to put this at the top AN, I stopped here because this chapter is just to get Ayame and Kouga there, show the dynamics of the pack, and also because it just seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry if it's short. On a different note, I remembered that I promised to talk about the unnamed review/PM. Unnamed, I'm gonna call him X, said that everything was confusing, and he asked me who the incarnations were, and that I had mentioned that Ginny had Hiraikotsu and that Blaise was Miroku's descendent. X said that I hadn't explained how Kagome met the Magicals, or how they became the Feudal's reincarnations. Then he said that I should scrap this story and write it from scratch, or write a chapter that explains the above. MY response is...Have you even read the first story? If it wasn't stated clearly enough in the first chapter, this is the SEQUEL to my story THe End is Just a Beginning! That's when Kagome goes to HOgwarts, meets the Magicals, and other things are explained. SO, if you haven't read T-JAB yet, please don't ask me to scrap a story if you haven't read the very first AN in chapter 1. THere it is stated quite clearly that TMoM is the sequel to T-JAB...okay, author rant over. But seriously, if you don't read the ANs then you're gonna miss something and end up ticking someone off really badly. **

**On a different note, I still do appreciate your guy's reviews, (all 3 of them) and I would like even more to be coming in to my Inbox. I only have up to chapter 5 already written, and the first couple of sentences of 6, so if there is to be an end to this, I need more feedback! If you are going to flame me, that is perfectly fine, just expect me to rant about it in the AN. I will not use names, so don't be shy. Feed the Review Monster!**

**_Ciao~Miera_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Okay yes the last chapter just went up, but I figured that if I left everyone hanging, there would be a hoard of angry reviews and/or Pms in my inbox later today. Not that I wouldn't mind them, but it seemed better for you as the readers to get the reincarnations over and done with. Oh, and I am sure that there will be some sort of inconsistancy in this chapter, so if you spot it, would you please tell me? Thanks. **

**__****I, Mi'era Az'ule, do not own this path of the Hp or Inuyasha sandbox. I just play in it. **

**_HAPPY READING!_**

Chapter 4

"Yes miko," Sesshomaru said coolly. "I do believe that we all would like to know who our supposed reincarnation is." I nodded and then called out into the encroaching darkness.

"Ced, Harry. We need to have a talk, if you could start winding it down." I motioned to the others. They stood and arranged themselves in a decent grouping that kind of established who was who. Okay, they basically mirrored how and where their Feudal selves were sitting.

"Okay, we have incarnations of everyone here, except for Kikyo, cause I'm still the most recent incarnation of her. Alight, we have Virginia Weasley, named of the house of Akuma. She is Sango's reincarnation. When I first met Gin, she was very much a redhead, with the temper to match. She can learn new fighting styles within a matter of hours, and she is fiercely protective of the rest of us in her house, which is Akuma." I noticed Sesshomaru's raised brow and hurried to explain the name of our house.

"There's a sorting hat that places each of the students who attend the school in a certain house," I muttered. "There used to be only four houses, but when I got there the hat re-opened another, fifth house and then re-Sorted them." I motioned towards my pack. "I say that the name is pretty good because we're all at least a part demon. Okay, moving on with intros, next there is Pansey Parkinson, named Zephyr of the House Akuma. She is extremely proficient with her fans, which are sharpened along the edges, and then she is also adept at manipulating the wind. I know that she is a miko, but we haven't been able to find her previous incarnation in any of the legends or my memories.

"Ronald Weasley," I pointed to him, "is the reincarnation of Ship-dip here. He is the youngest boy in his family, has a talent for strategy and tactics and a predisposition for causing mischief. I suppose that's one of the reasons he and Shippo were able to strike it off so quickly. Um, now we have Luna Lovegood named Fire of the North, and she is the incarnation of Kirara. She is able to change into Kirara's kitten and battle form. Also, she needed next to no coaching to be able to fly and then change back into her human form. For some reason, she, along with several others in the pack, is a hanyou. No, no listen to me." I held my hand up, quelling the indignant looks on some of their faces. "My theory is that because the incarnations were all human, there was some genetic tweaking that had to be done in order for them to access the blood rights that came with being a demon's reincarnate. For the most part though," I continued. "They are all of a relation to you. Now let me finish the introductions or we'll never get this done.

"Draconius Alexander Black was named Taiyoukai of the West of the Akuma. And," I snorted. "I'm pretty sure that we all get who he's a reincarnation of. Sesshomaru, I would like for you to meet your most recent incarnation and probably the most similar to you in personality." I shoved Draco towards the impassive inu-youkai, and took great pleasure in seeing him squirm under Sesshy's stare.

"Hn, he'll do. But miko, this boy is a hanyou. How could something so weak possibly be this Sesshomaru's incarnation?"

I smiled. "Actually, yes and no. I had to track down Totousai to find some way of keeping Draco from going on a rampage, and we came up with a third fang of your father's that was forged into another sword, Kakusaiga, the Hidden Fang. It dampens his youki **(A.N. This is the demonic energy, cause it's really hard to tell if I'm talking youkai meaning demon, or youkai meaning demonic energy,)** to a bearable level, but some of it still leaks out, so it leaves him with the form of a hanyou. Watch. Draco, give me Kakusaiga but keep the sheath. We don't need you going completely *_RAWR*_ on us."

Draco nodded and then passed me his sword. This just meant that he became like Sesshomaru's humanoid form, complete with cheek markings and pointy elf ears. Hermione slipped out of arm's reach, but not so far away that Draco's youki felt that we were taking his mate away from him. I know, I know, they're just teens, but when you're a demon, there's no reason to wait. I turned my attention back to Draco. A white glow surrounded him and only Hermione, Sesshomaru and I didn't turn away from the light as it reached a blindingly white brilliance. Then there was dark and Stolz sat where my hanyou pup Draco had been.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened infinitesimally and then he was a giant dog right beside Stolz. My eyebrows raised. I didn't remember Fluffy-sama being _that _big. Fluffy sniffed Stolz, and he sniffed back. After a bit Stolz's tail started wagging and he _whuffed_ softly at Sesshomaru. He rumbled something back and then gave him a small lick between his ears before they both turned back. Sesshomaru gave Draco another appraising glance before turning back to me. "This Sesshomaru agrees to train the pup. Besides, I've needed to have someone boss around. Inuyasha's gotten too placid." Draco shifted back to his humanoid form at this.

I nodded my thanks and then gave Draco back Kakusaiga. He sheathed her and slowly his silver markings melted away and his hanyou ears replaced the pointy ones that he had similar to Sesshomaru's. "Okay, that was Draco, now there's Hermione, who is Rin's incarnation and, coincidentally, Draco's mate." I nodded to the bushy-haired girl who had just settled back into Draco's chest. "She is very inquisitive and loves to read. I'm sure that the four of you will get along just fine.

"Then we have Blaise Zabini, whom you all know by now is Miroku's reincarnation, due to the kazana that is on the palm of his right hand. He has also inherited the powers and staff that Miroku carried, as well as, unfortunately, his lecherous behaviors. Ginny keeps Blaise in line when we're around others, but when it's just us, he knows better then to try and grope any of us girls other then Gin, because if he touches us, he'll be minus one hand and permanently singing in a higher pitch."

Sango cast a dark look at her husband. "If only Miroku had learned that lesson early on, then there wouldn't have been quite so much brain damage inflicted on him."

Miroku shook his head. "No, I tell you Sango, it's the hand. It's cursed I swear." There was silence until...

"HENTAI!"

**SMACK!**

End Chapter 4

**AN: Bit of comic relief there, what with Miroku getting smacked for groping and all. Stolz means pride in German. You'll get the name thing next chapter. **

**Some of the formal introductions done, but there's still stuff that requires airing out, like who Pansey's a reincarnation of...any guesses? Up next are the ookami and Harry, so hold on tight! Review please!**

**__****Ciao~Miera**


	6. Chapter 6

The Middle Of Middle

**AN: Okay, I know that it's been a while, but I started school again and have been trying to find a happy medium between my computer time and the new workload. I suspect that the best times for me to update are on Saturdays, but if they happen during the week, don't blame me! Um, I hope that you had a great summer, and have no really witchy teachers. Good reading! **

**__****Disclaimer: I just play in the local sandbox.**

Chapter 5

I continued while Miroku was splayed on the ground. "Well, then we have Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, who were named Eastern and Southern Ookami respectively, and I know enough to say that she is Ayame and he is Kouga. For Cho, it was actually quite a no-brainer solution, because she was a fiery girl when I first met her, and then also, she got into multiple fights with Cedric while he was all starry-eyed over me. As for why Cedric is Kouga, well, you saw his interaction with Harry earlier, and he was quite the charmer before I got to him. Thankfully there wasn't much that Cho and I had to beat out of him." I stopped talking and looked around. "Where _are _Cedric and Harry? I told them to start winding down before I started this."

Pansey got a blank look on her face and then looked at me. "They're still going at it. I'd say try the wand."

I almost smacked myself. Of course I should have used my wand. It worked somewhat like a dog's whistle, but it was specifically set for Harry and Cedric for when they ran out of range of my voice. "Scarica qui ora**(1)**!" A light shot out and I smirked. There would be whining boys here soon.

"So, other then that, the last person that I need to tell you about is Harry. Harry...well, he looks like Inuyasha on one of his human nights, but I think that's just a side effect of the Tetsusaiga. It dampens his youki down far enough that it is almost non-existent."

"Feh, what's so different about what it does now wench?" Inuyasha's voice drifted from the upper branches of the Tree of Ages.

I twisted around to scowl at him. "Because, I got Totousai to make a trigger for Harry to go between his human, hanyou, youkai, and dog forms at will with no failures. Your version of the fang only kept you from going all out demon on us while we were hunting for the shards. Harry gets to keep his mind when he is a full demon and his dog state, and it's also removed the necessity of Harry becoming a human during the new moon because he is voluntarily in that state for forty percent of the time. Otherwise he's a hanyou just like you. And it's _scary _to see him as a hanyou. He's got the ears, the eyes, the rosary and word of subjugation, the scowl, the mouth and the attitude to make him a mini-Inu."

"Well then how come we didn't see any of those when he was here?" Miroku interrupted.

Harry spoke up from the shadows, "Because of the trigger. I can choose to be human, which I do like to be in almost as much as I do my hanyou and full youkai form, but it's just a matter of personal choice." Striding into the circle, he sat down next to me and scowled. "You know Kagome, you didn't have to make the spell quite that shrill. I practically lost the hearing in my right ear and I'm sure Cedric _did_ go deaf."

I looked around. "And where is Cedric, might I ask?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Last I saw him, he was laid out on the ground. I just left once I heard the whistle." He stood and scratched my ears before walking over to Inuyasha. "So, I'm your reincarnation?" Inuyasha eyed Harry skeptically.

"Feh, what's it to you puppy," Inuyasha said. The two of them started circling around the center of the group. There was an underlying tension between the two that had me shifting uneasily in my seat. Harry had a hand on his sword and the dimly lit forest was causing shadows in the hollows of his eyes and he started to look quite scary.

"For what it's worth," Harry stated softly, "I do know that you care about Naraku going around hurting your pack...just like I hate Voldemort hurting mine. And...Kagome's a part of both our packs, and the opposition isn't just gonna lay around like a dead fish...he's gonna try and tear us apart and fight for the Jewel. I need your training," he swung around to face the others, "we _all _need your training, whether we enjoy it or not. Sure, some of us are a down right pains in the arse when frustrated, but from what Kagome's told us, so are you." He twisted to face Inuyasha again. "I realize that you might not think that I'm worth the time, but I'm asking you to help me get rid of Naraku, and Voldemort, for good."

Inuyasha stared at Harry for a long while. "What would you have me do?" Inuyasha's voice was soft.

Harry leaned forwards eagerly. "Anything, hell, you could even come back to Hogwarts with us and help put Naraku down there. I've been told that I am going to be the last in an extremely long line of avengers, and this would be the last that we see of him or his other spawn. If I could get the right training, then I would be able to end things between us before more people die." Harry's voice was low and fervent. I wanted to jump at Inuyasha and tell him to take on the damn job.

"Keh, I don't have anything else to do around here then be a babysitter, so why not?" He shrugged dismissively. "And if it means making sure that Naraku doesn't screw with anyone else's life, then I suppose I have an obligation." Inuyasha turned around and started walking to the Goshinboku.

"I'll see you lot in the morning," he called over his shoulder. I frowned and looked up at the horizon. Crap, it was a full moon tonight, and I hadn't taken my potion this morning. The first sliver of silver light poked its head over the trees and I dropped to the ground with a shudder.

"Kagome," Sango's voice was right by my ear. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha, get everyone from here into Sango's hut and place a protective barrier over the it." My voice was a low growl. "Don't worry about the others, they'll be fine." Another wave of pain crashed onto my nerves, and my back arched. I heard I keening sound, that I later realized came from me. It really shouldn't have surprised me, seeing as I've been going through the change twice each month; once at the full and new moon. I managed to kick off my shoes and shed the outer kimono before I shuddered again and then lay limp. If I had been in another person's perspective, I know what they would've seen by this point.

MY body lay there on the ground and then there were several loud _CRACKS _as the bones in my body shifted into shapes and positions that they weren't originally meant to be. Claws grew out of my nails, and my canines grew to an abnormally long length, even for my hanyou form. Black fur started and finished sprouting and then it my transformation stopped just as suddenly as it started. The pain ebbed away, leaving me shivering and panting from the physical exertion that had been required to keep my human mind a part of what normally would be a feral, transformed dog demon.

The grass was cool under my paws as I tried to gain my way to a standing position. There were immediately two other inu beside me, bolstering me as I scrabbled up from the ground.

_*Easy, there,* _the one on my left growled softly. _*One paw at a time, that's it,* _His soft grumbles of encouragement gave me the strength to wobble my way onto all four of my paws and stand there.

*_Thanks Stolz.*_ I looked around at my surroundings. Ginny and Blaise were standing, not looking like they were ready for a fight, but just alert. Inuyasha was standing in the upper branches of the Goshinboku with his hand on Tetsusaiga. There was a soft snap as a branch was trodden on and my enormous head snapped after it. A fourth dog demon had joined the fun. He had a set of magenta stripes running down his cheeks and a blue crescent moon placed on his forehead. I went out on a limb and sniffed him, after which he licked me. I yipped and then turned to examine my pack mates. Dray stood quietly and let me inspect him all over. Once I was satisfied I moved my attention to the other.

_*You've never seen this, have you?* _My voice was quiet. The other shook his head.

_*No, but I've heard stories from Stolz__**(2)**__ and the others.*_ I chuckled.

_*Well, stories aren't all that they seem. Remember that._* I licked his crest, a green lightning bolt that ran down his nose. _*Now, because I haven't had the opportunity to meet you before in this form, I have yet to name you. What do you think Stolz?_*

The Inu known as Stolz trotted over and gave him a cursory sniff. _*Well, I _would_ suggest Scar-head, but since we're playing nice, I'd say something like Lightning, or Bolt. What do you think Sesshomaru? *_

The inu with a crescent moon looked over. _**What does this Sesshomaru's opinion matter?**_

Stolz looked unfazed. Then again, it was likely because he had already faced Fluffy-sama in his inu form. _*Well, if I'm your incarnation, and I see these as my pack, then by pack law, they are also your pack. Your voice has weight in our discussions and decisions.*_

Sesshomaru gave the new pup a single sniff before curling up on the ground and covering his nose with his tail. _*If you insist, either Suro or Rakurai would be good. Suro means Strike and Rakurai means Thunderbolt.* _I gave Stolz a look and he shifted. I took that as to mean he was fine with it, so I trotted back over to the pup.

_*Well, we've taken into account your actions and behaviors, and have decided to name you Rakurai. You have plenty to live up to in that name, and you have done a wonderful job of filling it.*_ The inu known as Rakurai looked up and nodded and then I stood and shook.

'_The night is still young, and my bones are restless. It is time for us to go on the hunt. Come my friends,'_ I howled. _'Let's go for a run!'_ Rakurai and Stolz joined in the howl and then the ookami were standing beside me. The male was staring at the electric blue markings that were now on his arms while the female was growling at him.

"Get a move on Cedric, we don't want to be left behind." I chuckled and then moved on. Lune di Fuoco**(3)** was standing ready for me to take off. The demon touched Ginny had already mounted her and was reaching down to give Blaise a hand up. A ginger fox was standing by Pansey. She refused his offer of a ride, instead pulling a feather out and enlarging it with a silent Enlarging Charm. _Wingardium leviosa_ made it able to lift and then she stepped into it. The fox looked torn between running beside me and riding with the witch to protect her. I jerked my muzzle towards the Zephyr.

'_Go ahead Alepoù__**(4)**__. She can keep that feather going at a fast rate, so she won't lose up.'_

Alepoù yipped happily and then jumped in with her, shrinking himself so that he could easily sit on her lap. Hermione stood by the hut with Rin. "I'll be fine," she assured Stolz. "Àmyna's**(5)** friends here will keep me safe as houses." She ran her hand down his nose. Stolz gave her a lick and a small snort from him ruffled Hermione's hair. "I love you too. Go have fun!" He whine softly and then turned back to me.

'_We are all ready to go Mitéra__**(6).**_ _Who will lead the run?' _His voice was tight with his readiness to leave. Rakurai's tail was swishing gently in the breeze and I smiled gently.

'_This time, Stolz, we just run. Follow me!'_ I reared up onto my hind legs and then jumped forward. I heard excited squeaking from above me, and curses on my left flank. I barked once, happy that I was finally home. Because it was true; I was finally home!

I ran without caring where I was going. It was nearing dawn though, and I knew that I had to get back to Sango and Miroku's home. Most of the others had dropped off halfway through the night, leaving only Rakurai and Stolz.

'_Stolz, can you guide us home?'_ My mind voice was only slightly weary. I slowed our pace until we were only walking through the trees. I had noticed how Rakurai was struggling to keep up with the frenetic pace I had set.

'_Yes I can Àmyna. Follow me.'_ He started back the way we came, at a slower pace though. We had been going through the forest for possibly five minutes when the wind shifted and brought with it a scent of sakura blossoms. Stolz and Rakurai continued forwards into the scent, but I stopped. _What is that a hint of…miasma?_ My doggy eyes widened. _And it's coming from the camp! _

'_Harry, Draco, follow!' _I hurtled through the greenery like there was no tomorrow. And if we didn't get there in time, there wouldn't be one. I had forgotten that Kagura had been on our side against Naraku at the last battle; I was just smelling the miasma and responding. Evil was near my pack, too near.

End Chapter 5

**Translations.**

**1: Get here now (Italian) ****2: Pride (German) 3****: Moon Fire (Italian) ****4: Fox (Greek) ****5: Defense (Greek) ****6: Mother (Greek)**

**Okay, I hope that was a good read, I kno9w that I didn't get who Pansey was a reincarnation of yet, but it will be coming in a couple of chapters, I promise. Umm, not very many reviews, if any at all, but I don't mind that there aren't any, but I would like to see some. ...there was something else that I thought of when I was typing the top AN, and was going to put here, but I forgot it...dammit! Oh, well. Until next time my friends, **

**_Ciao~ Miera_**


End file.
